


All My Friends and Lovers

by threeplusfire



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Polyamory, hatsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeplusfire/pseuds/threeplusfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games are played, innuendos made and three close friends get together. (Complete, with bonus chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shine like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: RPS is not real life. Liberties taken. Pure fabrication.

Alex squeezed the controller in his hands with a strangled scream. He just kept losing.

“This makes my head hurt,” he groaned.

“Aww Smith.” Chris refrained from whooping as he finally, finally finished the race.  

“When you invited me up to visit, I thought ‘oh nice we’ll play some games, have some drinks and it will be so relaxing,” Alex said. He leaned over and snatched the controller out of Chris’ hands and began to mock strangle him. “But this is torture! This is worse than being at work! You’re a monster!” They were both laughing hard now, Chris trying to pull Alex’s hands away from his neck. Surprising his taller friend with a foot right into his hip, Chris managed to knock Alex right over the edge of the bed. He made quite a thump.

“I invite you to my lovely room, in this lovely house, to play my games and drink my drinks and this is how you repay me.” Chris shook his finger with mock sternness at Alex.

“Speaking of.”

“Oh and now you want a drink?”

“Uh huh.” Alex nodded and grinned, arranging himself comfortably with his feet up on the bed. Chris rolled his eyes.

When he got back up to his room with another beer and another glass of coke that Alex would ruin with whiskey, he heard the familiar sound of Skype booting up on the computer.

“Thanks mate.” He handed Alex the glass and sat down at his desk. “Let’s bug Ross, shall we?”

 

 

“It is too bad you’re not here,” Smith said. He had draped himself over the back of Chris’ chair and shoulders during the conversation.

“If you tickle me one more time Smith, I will smother you in your sleep,” Chris muttered. Behind his head Alex mouthed _“he loves it”_ with a wink. Ross laughed.

“Well, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do-”

Chris sighed.

“Why did you say that to him?”

Ross smirked, eyebrows up in great amusement.

“I know exactly what you would do, you filthy bastard,” Alex said, practically in Chris’ ear. Ross caught his breath as Alex moved to kiss Chris’ neck.

“Yes,” Ross breathed out. “Well, something.” He full screened the video chat to better watch. One of Alex’s hands pulled at Chris’ hair, pulling his head back. Ross shifted in his chair.

“Smith, you are the worst,” Chris said with a grimace. “Stop slobbering all over me.” He pushed Alex’s head away, still making faces at him. “Look at what I have to put up with Ross! Save me!”

“What, me?” Ross laughed again, feeling something tighten in the pit of his stomach as he watched Smith toss his head and run a hand through his unruly hair. Alex seemed to feel his attention through the screen.

“Think about that when you go to bed tonight, Ross.” He winked again. A hint of flush colored Ross’ cheeks.

“Thanks for that then.”

“Go to bed Ross and please try not to think about me when you’re touching yourself.” Trott pushed at Smith. “If I don’t murder Smith in the night, we’ll record some stuff tomorrow yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ross agreed. “Sweet dreams. Try not to murder. Or die. Or whatever.”

Smith waved enthusiastically until Ross signed off. He sat there for a moment, feeling a bit wistful and a bit envious that his friends were together and he wasn’t there. Also a little bit aroused as he replayed Alex’s expression in his mind. He bounced one knee, his jeans too tight now.

 _You’re a bastard_ , he texted to Alex.

 _Aww are you sad no one is there to touch you?_ Alex texted back.

_Sad you’re touching Trott’s dick and not mine?_

_Are you touching yourself yet?_

_Fuck you_

_I know you want to_

 

 

“You are a terrible human being,” Chris said. He was laying on the bed now, playing Trials again while Alex texted Ross.

“He loves it mate.” Alex looked up and smiled. “I’m irresistible.”

Chris rolled his eyes and snorted.

“Besides I’ve half convinced him to have a three way with you.”

“What?” Chris looked away from the game and crashed into a wall immediately. “What the hell?”

“It’s a great idea. Ross is pretty hot.”

“That’s not the point. Since when are we messing around again?” Chris started again, crashed and quit.

“Since now. Why not?” He shrugged at his friend. Chris let his eyes unfocus as he considered. It wasn’t the worst idea Alex had ever ventured, not by a long shot. But still.

“What if everything gets weird? I don’t want that.” Chris liked his friends even when they had terrible ideas. It had been weird for about a day when he figured out Alex was intent on banging Ross but that passed. Chris and Alex had messed around ages ago but it hardly seemed to count.  Whatever happened between the two of them had always been pretty discreet and Chris didn’t think about it too hard.

“I don’t think it will.” Alex had an easy, infectious confidence.

“Are you guys dating, what’s the deal?” He was pretty genuinely curious now. Alex took a long drink of his whiskey and coke, leaned back against the bed so he could look up at Chris.

“Kind of, I think?” he said slowly. “I don’t know what to call it.”

“And he’s okay with this ridiculous idea of you and me?” Chris looked very, very skeptical. Alex was the kind to seek forgiveness rather than permission once he got stuck on an idea.

“We have actually talked about it,” Alex said rather defensively. “I’m not a total idiot.”

“I kinda think you are.”

“Well, you’re kinda a bit of an ass.”

“Shut your goddamn mouth.” Chris dropped the controller onto the floor and and crawled up to his pillows. Good idea, bad idea? He didn’t know. He was very fond of Alex and Ross both.

“Besides, are you really going to make me sleep on the floor tonight Trott?” Alex whined.

“I might,” his friend replied archly. Alex jumped up onto the bed and Chris tried not to shriek as fingers tickled his ribs and Alex’s weight pinned him to the mattress. He grabbed Alex’s hair tightly in his fingers and yanked.

“Are playing rough?” His smiled was a little pained as Chris wound his fingers in Alex’s hair and tugged hard again.

“You insufferable-” Chris bit hard on his friend’s lip, their kiss combative. Alex moaned and shifted against him and it gave Chris a warm thrill. He kissed harder until he was certain Alex would be distracted enough to push onto his back.

“You’re too easy, Smith, jesus,” muttered Chris. He straddled Alex, grinding his hips against the taller man as they kissed. “You also have to be quiet, for fuck’s sake.” He remembered now that Alex was loud sometimes and he wondered if he should risk smothering him by holding a pillow over his face. He was never going to hear the end of it from his housemates. Maybe he should lock that door.

“Stay here and get your damn clothes off,” Chris hissed. He scrambled off the bed to hastily secure the door. This was probably a terrible idea he thought. A terrible, really dumb idea. By the time he turned around, Alex sat naked at the edge of the mattress.

“Come here,” he said in a voice thick with desire. Without dropping his gaze, Chris started unfastening his shorts. In the lamplight he could see Alex swallow, his eyes dark and wide as Chris stood between his friend’s legs wearing just a t-shirt. Eyes closed, he could feel Alex’s hands moving over him, up his back and down his hips to grip his thighs. He wrapped his arms around Alex’s shoulders, made a pleased little noise as he felt Alex’s breath warm on the skin of his stomach. He pushed his hips forward as hands stroked his cock.

“You gotten any better at this?” he cracked, unable to resist teasing Alex.

“Loads,” laughed his friend as he rubbed his face against Chris’ cock.

“Well show me then.” His laugh turned into a sigh of pleasure as Alex took him into his mouth. One hand circled the base of Chris’ cock and the other pressed into that tender spot below his hip bone. It felt exquisite. Definitely better than the last time they did this years ago.

“God,” he gasped. “Do that again.” He felt the vibration of Alex’s laughter as he tongued the underside of his cock in slow strokes. Chris rubbed his hands over Alex’s shoulders and up to his hair, making soft noises of appreciation. His head spun as he felt Alex take him deeper into his mouth, building up to a steady rhythm. His breath came faster.

“Damn,” he moaned softly. Heat pooled at the base of his spine. “I’m going to come Smith.” Alex’s fingers followed his lips as he pulled back. The stroking of his hand sped Chris along. His hips jerked forward and he gripped Alex tightly as he came.

They stayed that way for a long, quivering moment before Alex pulled back. Feeling a bit weak at the knees, Chris pushed him backwards onto the bed and half sprawled atop his friend. He smiled, cat-like and satisfied.

“Use your hand and kiss me,” Alex gasped. He moaned into Chris’ mouth as fingers curled around his aching cock. “Oh god please _fuck yes_ -” Chris tightened his grip, fingers slick on Alex’s skin. He was rougher than he would be with himself, knowing it would drive Alex crazy.

“Fuck,” Alex cried out as Chris jerked him off. “Fuck fuck fuck yes Trott yes!” His words slurred together and Chris kissed him again. With a long groan, Alex shuddered through his orgasm.

They spent a moment tangled together before Chris wriggled the shirt over his head. He used it to wipe the drying streaks off Alex’s stomach and chest.

“Good enough to let me sleep in the bed?” Alex asked. His eyes were closed, but there was a little half smile on his face. Chris snorted and mock punched him in the shoulder.

“A lot better than you used to be,” he replied. “Guess I’ll even let you have a pillow.”


	2. come a little closer now

Alex pushed him up against the wall just inside the bedroom door.

“Miss me?” Ross laughed through his nose as Alex rubbed his face against him.

“Mmm,” Alex hummed. He took Ross’ ear between his teeth and grinned at the other man’s little hiss. “Why are you still dressed?”

“Because the last time I tried to drive somewhere in the nude I got all kinds of trouble.” Ross pulled Alex’s shirt free of his belt, unfastening the buttons. “Anyway you didn’t say I was supposed to show up naked.”

Alex kissed him, and it was still sort of novel to be able to kiss someone almost as tall as himself. They both liked not having to stoop. Ross made appreciative noises until Alex broke away to pull the t-shirt over Ross’ head.

“How are you so warm?” breathed Ross as they pressed tightly together.  Alex’s hands were hot on his pale skin.

“Scotch and coffee probably.” He bit gently on Ross’ neck, ran his teeth along his jaw. Their hands both fumbled for zippers and belts, then pushed boxer briefs down. Finally delightfully free of clothes Alex pressed the entire length of his body against Ross and made a happy sound.

“Bed,” Ross demanded. They crashed into the mattress, almost slid off as they scrambled to keep from smacking skulls. Ross huffed another little laugh.

“We are shit at this,” Alex chuckled. “Come here.” They rolled together, sideways across the bed. Alex pushed a leg between Ross’ so he could grind his cock against Ross’ thigh.

“Are you humping my leg?” Ross asked incredulously.

“Shut it.” They both burst out laughing and kissed less urgently now that they could touch from head to foot. Alex pulled him closer, grinding against Ross. The scotch in his blood, the dark haired man in his bed, the slightest chill in the air all made him feel wonderfully alive. He spread his fingers through the hair on Ross’ chest.

“I spent the entire drive trying not to think about putting you on your back and fucking you senseless,” Ross said in a hoarse voice.

“Why is your stupid voice so sexy when you talk dirty?” Alex groaned. The dark haired man laughed and shoved Alex over. He smiled and leaned down to kiss Alex, biting at his lower lip. His hand slid down Smith’s chest, fingers trailing over nipples and the curve of his stomach to the thick hair of his groin. Alex gasped against his mouth as Ross squeezed Alex’s cock, one finger rubbing over the tip.

“Because I am sexy,” smirked Ross. “And you love it when I talk dirty to you.”

“Fuck!” Alex arched up on the bed as Ross kept touching him and talking in his ear. Ross slicked his fingers with saliva and the fluid leaking from Alex’s cock as he stroked. His own erection pressed urgently up against Alex’s hip.

“Where’s the lube, Smith?” he finally gasped. Alex rolled towards the head of the bed and the nightstand. When Ross asked for the condom, Alex looked over his shoulder and shook his head. They looked at each other for a moment and Ross finally shrugged. Scooting back with a relieved sigh, Alex kissed him hard all tongue and teeth and desire burning through his skin.

When Ross slid that first finger in, Alex nearly yelped. But then he pulled his knee back higher with one hand. Ross whispered to him and soon it was two fingers pushing inside him and that shivery feeling up his spine like a cold fire.

“Are you ready for me?” Ross asked, kissing the inside of Alex’s thigh. The stifled moan made him smirk again and he positioned himself between Alex’s legs carefully.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed. “You are so fucking tight Smith.”

“Ross, Ross, god damn it,” Alex whined. “Fucking go already.”

“If you want.” He started to move, slowly  thrusting and searching for his rhythm with one hand on Alex’s hip and one on his thigh. Beneath him Alex pushed up, hands splayed on the bed for leverage. He could hear the bed springs squeaking, the slap of skin on skin and ragged breath.

When Alex began to jerk his cock, Ross snapped his hips forward with a hitch in his breath. The sight of Alex flushed almost as red as his hair beneath him pushed him nearly to the edge.

“ _Fuck Ross yes!_ ” His voice trailed off to a series of incoherent cries as he came. Ross moaned, deep and long as he felt the shudder pass through Alex and into him. He tipped his head back and tried not to collapse as the wave of the climax washed through him.

******  
  
**

“Well, I missed you,” Ross admitted as he nuzzled into Alex’s shoulder afterward. It was a little more revealing of his feelings than he planned and he was glad when Alex didn’t laugh at that.

“Me too mate.” He hooked one leg over Ross and relaxed with a bone deep contentment. They drowsed as the sun went down, fading light slanting through the curtains and up the wall.

“I am starving though,” Ross whispered. He was so warm though and so loathe to get up. This was the most comfortable he’d ever been, he thought. His stomach grumbled and beside him Alex laughed very quietly.

“Put your jeans back on, we’ll have to go get something down the road.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Wish I was, but I don’t have anything but moldy milk in the fridge right now.” Alex opened one eye, smiled a sleepy little smile that dissolved his friend’s annoyance. “Let’s go get some burgers, eh?”

******  
  
**

Squashed onto the tiny sofa, they watched movies until nearly dawn. Alex took up most of the sofa, leaning against Ross’ shoulder and stretched out so one foot dangled off the armrest. He could see Ross from the corner of his eye, trying not to look as pleased as he clearly was. Alex tilted his head, poked Ross in the arm and started to sing quietly under his breath. Some 80’s song, he couldn’t remember the name just the tune and a few words.

“Are you singing to me?” Ross asked. Alex raised his eyebrows and kept singing softly.

“You sure know how to charm a guy.” Ross smiled.

“Fucking irresistible, right?” Alex laughed. “I told Trott that and he did not believe me.”

“How are things with Trott?”

“Good.” Alex sipped his drink. “Think he’s down with it.”

“Really?” Alex looked surprised. “Trott usually shoots down your ideas as reckless, ill formed and potentially dangerous.”

“Yeah mate, but that was before I blew him.”

“Ahhhh.” Ross nodded. “That would do it I suppose.”

“Damn right,” Alex said. “I’m very convincing.”

“Well.” He licked his lips, staring at the movie without seeing it. He’d laughed when it first came up, disbelieving. Chris just didn’t seem like the type to go in for a three way. He played a very convincing camp sort of persona but Ross had always thought he was pretty straight and narrow when it came to sex. They had shared a place during university for ages and Ross never saw him bring anybody home but this one girl from an art history class. When Alex mentioned they used to mess around, it surprised him. That conversation ended with Alex’s wide eyed, so bad it must be good idea.

“You alright?” He realized Alex was staring at him.

“Yeah.” Ross ran a hand through his hair, licked his lips again. “Wow, I just didn’t think you had a chance in hell of getting him to agree. Well done.” Alex handed him the empty glass and Ross set it carefully on the edge of the desk.

“You still want to do this?” Alex asked.

“I do, yeah.” He smiled at Alex, reached up brush the stray auburn hair off his forehead. “Never done this before. I mean, not with two people. Obviously I’ve had sex before.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you have.” Nodding slowly, Alex tried not to bust up laughing at Ross’ earnest expression.

“Oh go fuck yourself,” Ross snorted.

“How about instead,” began Alex as he shifted on the sofa. “How about I show you how I convinced Trott? Yeah?” He slid a hand up Ross’ thigh. He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he fondled Ross through his jeans.

“Alright.” Ross’ pupils wide in his bright blue eyes. “Let’s do that. You’re greedy, Smith. Greedy like… something I can’t think of right now.” Ross half smiled with a look close to adoration.

“So eloquent Ross.”

“Fuck you.”

“Already did that.”

“Fuck me?”

“Hmmmm.” Alex smirked at the plaintive expression in those blue eyes. He tugged down Ross’ zipper and palmed the hardness between his’ legs. Ross shifted his hips to tug his jeans and his boxers down enough for Alex to get his hands on skin.

“You and your filthy mouth Smith,” whimpered Ross as he let his head fall back. The lips and tongue, the graze of teeth, the hand pressing down at the base of his cock all kept him from thinking. Ross rubbed a hand over his friend’s shoulders, nails scratching red welts into the skin. He bounced his legs, still tangled in jeans pulled halfway down his thighs.

“Oh _god_ ,” he cried out as he felt Alex run his tongue around the head of his cock. His free hand clawed at the arm of the sofa. The rush of his orgasm caught them both off guard. When Alex finally sat up, a smear of come marked his chin. But he looked very, very pleased with himself as he took in Ross’ flush and blissful expression. Still smug, he tugged Ross’s hand.

“Come on mate, don’t fall asleep here.”

“But I want to.” Ross’ eyes were still closed, his voice thick with satisfaction.

“No, you really don’t.” Alex laughed and pulled him upright, enough to divest him of his jeans fully this time.

“Bed,” Ross muttered.

“I know, I know.”


	3. a place to lay your head

It was a couple weeks before schedules aligned. Alex spent his time sending sexual innuendo laden texts while he was out and about. It flustered Ross delightfully. Chris just texted back nonsense emoticons.

“This was all Smith’s idea, wasn’t it?” asked Chris. He sat with his chin in one hand, a beer in the other. On his screen, he could see the Skype window framing Ross’ face. He looked even paler than usual in the blue white computer glow. Alex had signed off not long ago, after promising for the hundredth time to finish the editing before bed.

“Yeah.” Ross made one of those faces that expressed a half dozen emotions in rapid succession. “You know what he’s like when he gets an idea in his head.”

“He will not let it go.” Chris laughed.

“He’s a monster when he wants something.”

“Smith is a dick obsessed twat.”

“Harsh,” Ross snorted. “But possibly accurate.”

“Come on, we both know exactly what he’s like.”

Ross smiled and licked his lips. He looked younger in the moment, one hand up as if he wanted to run it through his newly cut hair.

“Did you want to, before?” Chris asked with curiosity.

“With you?” Ross nodded. “Of course. But I didn’t think you were into that, and we were already friends when you introduced me to Alex. I kind of thought that was the brush off.”

“Whoops.” They both laughed then and toasted each other through the screen.

 

 

“Are you cooking?”

“I am,” Ross said as he waved a spatula with some menace. “Stay out!”

“Oo, seductive,” purred Chris in a low voice from the doorway. They exchanged glances and Ross smiled.

“I just thought it would nice, is all. Get out, there’s not enough room in here as is.” He turned back to the food and blamed the flush in his face on the heat of the kitchen. With potato bits roasting and steak in the pan searing with that crisp, bubbly sound, Ross sweated and tried to keep everything together. If he could pull off actually cooking dinner then anything after would seem easy, he thought. He could hear Alex singing in the next room. There had been a threat of karaoke but he doubted they would actually bother going anywhere. At least tonight.

Helping carry the plates, Chris thanked Ross quietly. It made his friend blush again, embarrassed to be caught out with the little display of kindness. Behind him, Chris smiled.

Alex looked like a kid on Christmas eve, hyper and exceptionally physically affectionate ever since their arrival in Ross’ little flat. Chris wondered if that made him and Ross presents. Perhaps he should have stuck bows on their heads. Or just ditched the clothes and worn only bows. He laughed to himself and when Alex looked inquisitive he just laughed more.

“What?” Alex asked, around a mouthful of food. Chris just shook his head and popped a piece of potato into his mouth. Alex looked at Ross, who shrugged.

 

 

“Ross,” Alex exclaimed.

“What?” He tried to look over the back of the sofa without actually sitting up.

“Do you seriously have champagne in here?” Alex stuck his head out of the kitchen.

“Very romantic,” Chris teased. He was sitting on the floor, flipping through the stack of XBox games.

“We all like champagne,” Ross said a bit testily. “And we always celebrate stuff with it, so I thought…”

“No mate, it’s a good idea.”

“Get on it Smith, open that shit!” Chris called out as he loaded up his favorite racing game.

“Glasses are left of the sink,” Ross said. He stayed on the sofa, safely out of the way in case Alex decided to explosively open the champagne again. On the floor, Chris scooted backwards until he was leaning against Ross’ legs while the game loaded. He gave Alex a sly smile and winked when he came in to pour glasses for everyone. Ross ruffled Chris’ hair, marveling a bit at how soft it felt between his fingers.

“This is way better than the super cheap piss from my birthday,” Chris said. He clinked his glass with the others.

“That’s cause I bought it,” Ross snarked.

“Look I just thought volume over quality, alright?” Alex rolled his eyes and took a long drink.

“I bought more than one bottle,” Ross pointed out, only a little smugly.

Before the first bottle was empty, Alex plugged into Ross’ expensive speaker system to start blasting music over the sound of the game. They were loud, shouting at the screen and singing along in snatches to the random playlist of everything on Alex’s ipod. Alex insisted they switch to something involving shooting because he wanted to win a game. They ended up sitting side by side on the floor, trading controllers back and forth because Ross could only find two. Alex put his arms around both his friends and looked as pleased as a cat in a sunbeam.

 

 

“So Ross,” Chris said casually. “I had a thought.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m pretty sure Smith set this all up just so we would both pay attention to him at the same time.”

“That might be true,” Ross laughed.

“Guys,” Alex whined, a mock offended expression on his face.

“I think maybe we should punish him for that,” Chris said, tossing the controller away.

“Kinky, Trott, very kinky.”

“Shut up, Smith.” Chris ducked out from under Alex’s arm and stood up to stretch. “Get up and.. sit over here in this chair.”

“Why?” Alex pouted. “I want to sit here, with you and Ross.”

“Stop asking questions and do it.” He snapped his fingers and pointed. Ross half snorted, half laughed as the ginger flopped into the computer chair. Champagne fizzed pleasantly in his blood.

“Up you go, come on.” Chris pulled him off the floor and onto the little sofa. He straddled Ross’ lap, his expression mischievous.

“Trott, what are you doing?” Alex scooted the chair so he could see them better.

“You just have to sit there and watch,” Chris replied with a smirk as he slid one hand up Ross’ chest to his neck. He kissed a hell of a lot more aggressively than Ross expected, pushing his tongue into Ross’ mouth almost straight away. Ross moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around his friend’s back. They both heard the creak of the chair and Chris pulled up to point at Alex.

“Stay. There.”

“But…”

“Do it Smith.”

Ross smiled at him, secretly enjoying the flush on Alex’s face.

“You’ll get yours, don’t you worry. But you have to wait.”

“You are a sadistic bastard, Trott.”

“Just now figuring that out?” Chris laughed. He turned back to Ross, lips parted and eyes dark. “I want to see what you like so much about Ross while you watch.” They smiled at each other, listening to Alex make sounds of arousal and frustration. Ross slid his hands down to squeeze Chris’ ass.

“Someone’s enjoying this anyway,” Chris purred in that low voice. He felt Ross hardening beneath him.

“Yeah.” Ross licked his lips. “Definitely.” He pulled down on Chris’ hips, enjoying the feeling of him in his lap. They aggressively kissed. While Chris sank his teeth into the juncture of neck and shoulder, Ross yanked open the buttons of Chris’ shirt. In his chair, Alex palmed his own erection through his trousers as he watched. This was even better than he’d imagined, despite being unable to touch either of them.

“Come here Smith.”

Before Chris even finished speaking, Alex was up and crashing into the sofa with an eager expression. Ross was flushed, pink highlights from the alcohol and arousal.

“I want to see his dick in your mouth.” Chris grabbed Alex by the hair.

Ross moaned quietly, kicking off his jeans as Chris slid off his lap and dragged the third man between Ross’ legs. That first eager touch of Alex’s mouth made him arch up and swear loudly. Beside him, Chris kept a hand on the back of Alex’s neck. He put the other over Ross’ mouth, muffling the gasped expletives. Another better than expected moment, he thought, watching Alex go down with cheerful abandon. His hands gripped Ross’ thighs.

“Where do you keep the lube?” Chris asked quietly as he pushed his fingers into Ross’ mouth. Their eyes met as Ross sucked hard, tongue testing the slight roughness of each finger tip. It made Chris' cock throb, blood pounding in the back of his head. Ross tried to flick his eyes towards the bedroom. Chris smiled, pulled his hand back.

“Smith, don’t you dare let him come.”

When he got back, Ross had one arm over his eyes and was making desperate little sounds. Alex lifted his head, grinned.

“Lost your jeans there mate.”

“I recommend it,” Chris said as he dropped down behind Alex to tug down his boxers. He rubbed his face against Alex’s broad back and let one hand fall between Alex’s legs to stroke his cock. They shifted and fumbled to get each other naked. On the sofa, Ross took deep breaths to try to clear his head and slid back down onto the floor with his friends.

“I have a bed, you know.”

“Yeah and it’s fucking huge. Why do you have such a big bed?”

“No reason?” Ross laughed a bit helplessly.

“For _threesomes_ ,” Alex taunted.

“Fine, let’s do it in the bed like civilized people.” Chris laughed and grabbed the lube from it dropped on the floor.

“Since when are we civilized people?” asked Alex.

“Since I made you fucking dinner and bought you champagne, you twat.”

Somehow they managed to find their way to the bed. Ross swept the pillows and the duvet onto the floor before Chris and Alex pushed him down.

Letting the lube warm in his hands, Chris slicked his fingers generously before he slid them over Alex’s balls and down to his ass. He moaned around Ross’ cock as he felt Chris’ fingers testing, teasing him with steadily increasing pressure.

“Fuck,” he gasped as the first one slipped inside. Ross rubbed circles on Alex’s shoulders, murmuring to him as Alex pressed his face to Ross’ thigh. Just as he’d gotten used to one, another finger joined it. Then Chris was angling for that sweet spot that made him toss his head and curse nonstop.

“This what you wanted Smith?” Chris’ voice roughed as he tried to keep his own arousal in check.

“ _Ffffff_ ,” Alex gasped.

“You want a cock in there now?”

“Fucking yes.”

“Good.” Chris pushed the lube into one of Alex’s hands. “Get your fingers all up in Ross and I’ll fuck you.”

Ross made a high, breathy sound. The sensation of Alex’s tongue on his cock and his fingers pushing inside him nearly unmade him. He felt Alex shudder, mouth open against Ross’ skin. He could hear Chris’ ragged breathing as he carefully thrust himself into Alex. They moved together, slowly finding a rhythm. From behind, Chris reached around to stroke Alex’s neglected cock. He felt Alex tense, nearly shouting as his orgasm ripped through him. Ross dug his fingers into Alex’s shoulder with bruising intensity as he mouthed Ross’ cock.

“Oh god.” With a long groan, Chris slammed his hips into Alex and finished himself off.

“ _Fuck fuck fuck_ ,” hissed Ross. Alex’s fingers crooked, brushing the nerves that lit him up inside like wildfire. Incoherently crying out, he spilled come all over Alex’s mouth and hand.

They untangled themselves gingerly and Ross stumbled into his bath to find a towel to clean up with. Alex cracked a terrible joke about making Chris sleep in the wet spot and Ross mumbled that he wasn’t changing the sheets in the middle of the night for anyone.

 

 

In the morning, the unfamiliar sunlight woke Chris up earlier than he expected. His head pillowed on Alex’s shoulder, he could just make out Ross’ dark hair sticking out from under the duvet on the other side of Alex. He watched them both sleeping, blessedly quiet for once. He felt an unexpected surge of fondness, a quiet spreading warmth in his chest. It didn’t feel weird and he was grateful for that. It felt right. Comfortable. Chris was still lost in his thoughts when Ross rolled over and blinked sleepily at him.

“Morning,” Ross whispered.

“Hey,” Chris whispered back. He reached across Alex to twine his fingers with Ross. His dark haired friend smiled.

“You want some coffee?”

“Mmhmm.” Neither of them moved to get up just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who gave me the encouragement to write this. I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. morning light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have succumbed to the urge to write a bit of epilogue fluff.

Ross made coffee, barefoot in a pair of joggers. Chris leaned against the counter. He wore a pair of pajama pants that hadn’t actually been slept in, and last night’s t-shirt. He didn’t much have the energy to talk until he could get a cup of coffee down. The champagne bottles on the counter mocked the slight headache behind his eyes. But it was an easy, comfortable silence. They’d spent so much time together that Ross didn’t even need to ask, just splashed a bit of cream into the mug before it passed it to him.

“Thanks,” murmured Chris.

“Cheers.” Ross bumped his mug and blew on the coffee. He had an unfortunate tendency to gulp it down and scald his taste buds. “You want to go sit?” Ross nodded at the living room.

They settled on the sofa, one on each side and feet up in the middle. For a moment, Chris flashed back to their university life and sitting exactly like this one morning after a particularly raucous house party. He sighed and snuggled into the back of the sofa, cradling his mug.

“You can just go back to bed, if you want.” Ross nudged him with one foot.

“Nahh, I’m just… perfectly happy. I’m trying to enjoy it. Only your apartment is really bright in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Ross laughed. “Selling point was ‘lots of natural light.’ I didn’t tell the agent I was a shut in.”

For awhile they didn’t speak. Chris looked up from his mug, studied Ross’ face.

“You’re alright with all this?”

“I am.” Ross set his mug down on the floor where hopefully he wouldn’t step on it. He had a bad habit of leaving cups and glasses and mugs everywhere.

“Little surprised you’re not, I don’t know, more jealous.”

“I am too, honestly.” Ross shrugged. “I don’t know. First it was just Smith being Smith and then.. it just felt okay.”

Chris nodded, hearing the echo in Ross of his own feelings. His fear that it would be weird, that Ross would be unhappy sharing his boyfriend with his best friend, that it would throw off the whole glorious dynamic that made them so funny together - it was gone. Instead he felt oddly peaceful.

“Though I have to say, you are way more of a menace than I imagined.”

“What me?” Chris laughed.

“I’m pretty sure the bruise right here is from you.” Ross pointed at the vivid mark on his shoulder.

“Yeah, that was definitely me.” Chris looked pretty smug about it.

“Next time, pretty boy, you’re going down,” Ross threatened in a mock severe voice.

“You wish. I think you’ll be sucking my dick next time.”

“What are you guys doing?” A sleepy, disheveled Alex stood in the doorway in his boxers. Chris and Ross looked at each. Something sparked between them and they both grinned.

“He sucks our dicks,” Ross said.

“Exactly,” nodded Chris.

They both started giggling, oblivious to Alex’s confusion.

“Is there coffee?” he asked in a hopeful voice.

“Mug on the counter for you. Will you bring me some more?” Ross picked up his empty mug and held it out with a plaintive gaze.

“Trott?”

“I’m fine mate.”

Alex managed to make it back to the sofa without dropping either mug, a minor miracle so early in the day. His friends moved so he could settle between them. Three was a bit of a crowd on the little sofa, but they made it work. Chris put his legs across their laps and Ross leaned on Alex’s other shoulder. The quiet sense of completion filled the room, and Alex closed his eyes. There was no other place on earth any of them wanted to be.


End file.
